User blog:VC50/Another "VC is dying" Post
Hey VCers! I've decided to make a post about what everyone is doing, making blogs! Wat. Yeah, this is another post complaining about VC. This is my first blog, so I'm still not used to this, so please bear with me if you decide to read! :) "Alliance Battle, cute girls, no FAW, ranking... Long ago, the four elements of VC lived in harmony. Then, everything changed when the updates attacked..." --a wise old VCer Let's get right to it! To make things clear, I don't want to adapt to this update (specifically, the one in November/December). Many people don't like change, and personally I don't like the changes either. Yeah, yeah, you can call me narrowminded and selfish and what not, but I personally thought things were going nicely without this update. Sure, AD was getting tiring, there were errors with the game, etc. etc., but it was still a nice little game to play whether I wanted to all out rank or meet new people in the game, it was more fun than fustrating, like VC is now. Hmm, where do I even start... OK, in general, I feel like, no. VC ''has ''become much more casher-friendly. Obviously, cashers can get almost anything they want through money in VC, but that didn't make me feel too bad since there was a lot of stuff free players could recieve through events and such. Although now, free players seem waaaaay more limited than before, with the introduction of Witch Gate, X10+points up cards, etc. etc. I liked VC for being very generous compared to other card games, but it is starting to feel more and more like the other card games out there. I was happy to hear cards were returning, but when I found out it was near impossible for free players, I was dissapointed. Also, ranking was killed for free players by FAW costing bp. You either have to stock up a long time or cash. Also, the GUR GSR thing. Even though I don't need it, I can show off! Ok, be honest with yourself. You'd probably favorite a UR you got from ranking or something else like a GSR to show you succeeded in Awakening. (even so, the rates are so low I struggle getting even one GSR...) AUB is just... terrible. I mean, 750,000 points for a UR? This just shows you that Nubee don't give a shit about free players anymore. They only care about money now. Also, the air around the game and wikia feel as if it isn't a friendly community with all of the negativity surrounding the update and the game in general (I know. I'm a hypocrite. A major one, at that). And, most of the alliances I've been in all talk about how the update sucks. Ex: "This animation is so flashy, it gives me a headache." "I failed awakening again... -___-." "Wow, basically half of the awakening cards are box or summon only cards." "Thanks Nubee!" (sarcasm) Even though some of these comments are true/relatable, it makes me feel like nobody enjoys the game anymore. I certaintly don't, but the fact that nobody is excited about these new features shows that Nubee is fucking up, bigtime. Nubee's update just makes people pissed off and angry. Overall, the game seems to just revolve around cash now and many things are near impossible for a free player without the use of money. The free players don't seem to benefit any way at all with this update except a few awaken cards and maybe some other stuff I'm forgeting (which seems pretty insignificant since I forgot it :/). This update just seems to feel like we, the free players are being put in front of a giant bowl of brand new candy, but put a fifteen foot brick wall surrounding it. Well, thanks for listening to my ranting and stuffs :3 I appreciate that someone read through! Also, please don't leave a comment like: "become a fawk!" or "just use the free vit refill!" because that's obvious for a free player. :/ OK. That is it, I guess. Write stuff in the comments! (I know there will be that one person who will type "stuff" in the comments! xD) See you Category:Blog posts